


Bared to you

by orphan_account



Series: Drawn to danger [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When these two women meet life will never be the same again
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: Drawn to danger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573108
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. The need for control

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I've decided to completely rewrite a previous work as I wanted a part 1 and part 2 well the idea worked in my head anyway 
> 
> So if you guys still want to read that's up to you but im not going to rush it this time. ^.^

Staring out into the courtyard at the dead of night, Joan Ferguson grins wickedly as she hears a familiar voice. Governor you wished to see me about some more reports, please dear, when we are alone like this call me Joan. As both women sat down at the desk... Joan's gaze was fixed on the beautiful women, and she felt a jolt go to her clit.

Despite only working at Wentworth for a couple of months. The normally composed woman was afraid of her feelings for Vera. There was also another fear and that was the bitter sting of rejection. Vera looked at Joan with complete adoration. Her confidence and strength has grown remarkably since being mentored. 

But the honest truth was that, she craved something more. The woman's touch, that voice just makes her melt. “I think you have been doing very well Vera, always so eager to please me, " she said with that sultry voice of hers. Resting her hand on the nervous women's leg, Joan whispers in her ear "I know that you're aroused, does the thought of being ordered by your superior get you off. You are such an exquisite creature.

Vera's breathing at this point is becoming very erratic, The governor smirks evilly knowing just how much of an effect her words have had. Tell me what is it you desire, don't worry, you can trust me. What if we get caught, the last thing either of us need is the prisoners, thinking I'm your pet or something. Shit sorry I didn't mean to say that... My pet hmm may I ask you where your loyalty lies?

With you Governor always with you, Good girl, I will have you screaming my name over and over while you beg for release. Please just fuck me, I need..., Joan's eyes suddenly went dark, her nostrils flared. Remember who gives out the orders here and you will address me as Mistress. Why yes mistress Vera says anxiously.

Now take off your clothes slowly, As Ferguson watches the younger women sway her hips back and forth, she can feel the wetness between her legs. Joan can see that her deputy didn't wear anything underneath her trousers. Licking her lips, she walks around the pint sized predator and says To Vera in a husky voice. "Naughty girl wearing no panties in front of me, you really should do that more often, I bet you have thought about me fucking you on my desk.

Haven't you, now lie down on the desk and keep your legs open, can I please touch you Vera asks. Maybe soon you can but for now, your cries of pleasure are all I'm interested in. Joan hovers over her and starts to kiss and nip at her neck, which elicits a moan from Vera when she hits a sensitive spot. Has anyone else ever made you feel this wet, so desperate to come. No Mistress you're the only one.

Making her way down to Vera's breasts, she pinches the nipples hard before biting down gently. All of this felt completely new for Vera, not even Fetcher could get her this excited. Joan's soft tongue made the women cry out, "please mistress yes yes. Hearing Vera chant her name over and over caused the older women's eyes to roll back as she shuddered and came with a low growl.

"I need you inside me"Vera begs.You must learn to control yourself, suddenly the deputy feels three fingers enter her roughly, curling her fingers to hit that g spot, you are not allowed to come without my say so. Oh my god mistress don't fucking stop, oh fuck... her hips start thrashing furiously, then Joanamps things up by sucking on her clit too adding more pressure. Don't come yet Vera or I will have to punish you. Feeling so much pleasure build up inside of her, PLEASE can I come mistress. Yes you can, let go for me. JOANNNNN Vera screams a bit louder and Joan was grateful there was hardly anyone there.

But straightaway Joan enters her again and starts to lick her clit deliberately slow, knowing that would send the sensitive women over the edge. I I can't, I'm too sensitive. "Don't deny me Vera I love watching you come apart in my arms". Ferguson holds down her hips and with another swipe of the tongue over her clit Vera cries out her name again. The governor holds the women who was still shaking from the effects of her orgasm.

I know that was pretty intense for you, but you have no idea what that did to me. What does this make us, we would have to quit our jobs. Let's not worry about that right now, eh now I will drive you back to mine. I mean, if you want to. Oh, definitely mistress Vera smirks, while getting a playful slap on the ass from Joan. "Don't tempt me Vera".


	2. Disobdience requires correction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else does Joan have planned?

The nerves started to build inside Vera, Having come clean to Joan about her feelings the woman still can't believe her boss feels the same way. You will always be a disappointment, why can't you ever do anything right, still hearing her mother's evil words, Vera starts to cry silently which causes Joan to look over in concern. I'm sorry if I was forceful earlier the last thing I ever wanted to do was cause you pain.

No, it's not you please don't think that, it's just a lot to take in at the minute, How could you ever be interested in someone like me... I'm weak, useless. Hearing the younger women say this made Joan's lip twitch in irritation. When she brought dinner round for Vera and her mum that night. Disgusted by the way, that bitch constantly berated her daughter.

Oh Vera don't ever doubt my feelings for you. "I haven't felt so strongly for another in a long time, she carefully takes Vera's hand and guides it to her underwear... "All those long nights I've spent at home. Touching myself, fantasising about you as I climaxed". Wanting to do so many dirty things to you, you're the only one I desire.

Vera licks her lips unknowingly, The older woman grins mischievously knowing that the deputy is struggling to stay in control. I know you want to taste me. But need I remind you what happens when my orders are disobeyed or does the thought of punishment also get you wet. With a new found confidence Vera gives in to temptation.

Wanting nothing more then to please her mistress, The women begins her tender ministrations,Slowly starting to lick up and down Joan's wet slit, moaning out loud at the taste of the formidable Governor. Mmmm please Vera make me come. Ferguson felt all sorts of emotions from this, Vulnerability at letting someone see her body worried they will judge her because of the scars. Trusting someone to take control was very hard to do, but she put that aside and just focused on the pleasure. 

Go faster I need to feel you deep inside... I don't want to hurt you, Joan smiled at this, glad that Vera took her feelings into account and didn't rush things. All of this almost made her cry, you won't hurt me Joan says in a whisper. As Vera starts to thrust harder, she could feel Joan tense up a little bit, it's ok, I’ve got you. Oh, I'm going to come Ve.. Vera please, the women cried out her name as she rode the waves of pleasure "I love you so much, both women hug each other while kissing softly.

Let's go upstairs to bed, I have many plans for that enticing body of yours. are we going to get any sleep tonight Vera asks innocently. Hmm, you seem to have forgotten the  
rules my dear. You broke control, so that requires punishment.. Vera suddenly got very anxious... I thought that was just a joke. Listen, I would never do something you were not comfortable with. You trust me don't you. I will look after you, you're mine as I am yours.

Now get on the bed and bend over, Vera complies, Joan goes to the drawer in the bedroom and starts to put on her leather gloves, Staring at the women before her seeing the wetness running down her thighs, if things go too far we need a safe word so what's it to be my pet , Annihilation, Ferguson raises an eyebrow at the choice of vocabulary. Most interesting.

As she starts to spank Vera, I am very DisappoinTed, making me come without permission. The first smack causes the small women to arch forward Fuck, I could do this all night, seeing you completely exposed to me so I can do what I please. It did sting, but Vera couldn't help but gasp and moan. "You dirty little minx imagine what the officers would think of your secret kink". Getting off with the governor. "Mistress please", please what Joan says in a seductive whisper, suddenly rubbing Vera between her legs.

I love how you respond to me how your body quivers as I fuck you, beg for me to touch you, at this point the desperate women starts grinding against Joan's hand but suddenly Her mistress moves away causing Vera to groan in frustration.

Appearing again with a vibrator She flashes a dangerous grin Let's see how long you can last.Ferguson goes to sit on the bed and motions Vera to sit in front of her. You really are beautiful, turning the vibrator on at the lowest setting Joan starts holding it at the young women's clit, Oh my god, fuck Joan, hearing her moan was music to the older women's ears. "Cry out my name as you reach orgasmic ecstasy". Kiss Me please, both women kiss passionately fighting for dominance.

Hold the vibrator and turn it up to the highest setting now. Joan reaches down to enter Vera once again. Groaning at how tight she was, "only I can make you come undone like this, your pleasure belongs to me now". Vera shakes uncontrollably as her orgasm rocks through her body, A few minutes later the tremors go, That was intense... I can't do anymore Joan. "Just rest now" they both climb into bed and sleep while holding each other in a warm embrace.


	3. Close call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohhh this one and the next chapter will be very interesting 😜

Joan we have a board meeting today I can't, hmm and why is that Vera. Does it arouse you that I now have total control of your pleasure.. let's hope that my hand doesn't accidentally slip. How erotic that would be to see you squirm while frantically closing your legs. Desperately trying to deny your impending orgasm. Vera blushes much to Joan's amusement before giving her a daring look, two can play at that game.

"My sweet Vera one thing you should know is to never challenge the Governor".Not really caring about being late for work. Let's go in the shower Joan says in a soft voice while  
smirking at the younger women. "You may wash me, but your not allowed to do anything keep yourself in check, fuck that sultry voice could almost make Vera climax right there. Not wanting to disappoint she gets to work massaging the gel into her breasts. 

The older women moaned at the soft touch, feeling herself becoming more wet by the second. Carefully washing Joan between her legs Vera had to bite her lip to stop a moan from escaping. Now it's my turn, You like me touching your breasts, biting them, sucking them, turn around with your back to me. Yes Governor, good girl.Feeling the hot breath on her neck. Vera struggles to keep herself steady as The mistress starts rubbing her pussy, Please I want you. 

Oh, my Fuck. I believe we are doing that my pet now do you want to come for me, take my fingers deeper inside you. "Yesss I need to come", don't stop Vera pleads. Ferguson starts rubbing Vera's clit fast which causes the small women's body to start rocking back into her hand. But just as she is about to come Joan removes her hand before drying off, leaving a confused and irritated Vera in the bathroom alone. 

We must not let ourselves become distracted, remember my dear. She couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the frustrated state of her. Your lucky I find you very desirable Vera huffed before getting dressed. Both women arrived at work 30 minutes later, walking into the staff room they see Fletcher, Mr Jackson and Linda chatting amongst themselves. How much you wanna bet that Vera fucked the boss last night. Staring at Miles in disgust Fletcher says. Vera is straight why would she go with that freak. 

Joan heard the comment and gave them all a evil glare which shut everyone up. I believe you all have a job to do. Vera tried to hide her smirk which didn't unoticed by Joan. Hey Vera are you doing anything this weekend I would like to cook dinner for you.. No sorry Fletcher I already have plans, oh not to worry some other time then. He gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.

Vera stared back at the Governor who had a look on her face that could kill a person.See you at the meeting she said menacingly. Vera swallowed audibly knowing that the sinisterwomen had something planned. About an hour later the meeting was underway and all the officers gathered around. There have been quite a few things that have gone wrong, under your watch miss Ferguson. 

The offensive, saying caused her lip to twitch. She carefully reached into her pocket and pulled out a remote control, watching Vera closely. Joan suddenly pressed the button, causing her pet to flinch, banging her knee against the table. Are you ok miss Bennett? 

"Yes, I'm fine it was just a cramp, hmmmm the younger women tried to close her legs, but if anything that just made things even worse, as the toy was now rubbing right against her clit. You need to take control of your prison, it's only thanks to Mr Channing hear that you still have a job. The vibrations were getting really strong now and It was getting harder to not draw attention to herself. I just have to go to the bathroom, I won't be long.

Ignoring the stares she quickly leaves the room almost on the brink of an orgasm. Vera enters the bathroom, making sure no one is around she calls out Joan's name as the force of her orgasm ripples through her petite body. Once the meeting was over the angry women marched right into the superior's office. 

"What's wrong Vera, touching yourself while in a meeting you could have been caught. I thoroughly enjoyed the performance, though". Oh how tempTing it was to go under the table and thrust my tongue into your wet centre, tasting the sweet nectar that you would make only for me. I could have let all those people see me take what was mine. 

You will always be mine. I love you Vera I love you too Joan... you wouldn't actually fuck me in front of them, would you? Of course not, I won't risk our jobs, but the idea of it is very enticing, seeing you begging for me to touch you. "Oh, I can't wait till we get home, I am going to ravish you, " Joan whispers seductively in her ear. Looking forward to it already Mistress.


	4. Trust goes both ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Joan let Vera have some control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do these ideas pop up in my brain when I'm trying to sleep

"Do you feel vulnerable in this position Vera not knowing what I'm doing to that delicious body of yours"? Should I deny the orgasm you so desperately want or have you earn the privilege. Either way would please me. Mistress please don't tease I need to come Vera says in a frantic tone desperate for the older women to touch her. 

Gasping in mock offence Joan"s thumb pushes down on her clit, causing her deputy to cry out. Remember who is in charge here my dear defiance does not go without punishment.  
"I'm sorry Joan I just need oh fuck yes, don't you dare stop". Joan carefully made her way down  
Vera's body, biting and kissing the delicate skin her mind delirious with arousal. 

"I love the way your breasts feel in my hands how soft and sensitive they are at my touch do you want my mouth on them". Yes Governor Hmmm, that feels so good. Your body responds so well, even me just doing this could make you climax feeling my tongue on the most sensitive areas.Vera moaned loudly at the pressure as the older women slightly pulled on her nipples.

I need to be fucked hard mistress. "By the end of the night my pet you will be screaming my name as you reach orgasmic bliss". Can you handle 4 fingers don't worry, I will be gentle and Joan kisses Vera on the forehead to reassure her. It hurt at first, but her body soon relaxed under Joan"s touch and it wasn't long before the woman's body started shaking as she chased her orgasm "it's okay my darling", let go for me i love watching you come.

Vera exploded Into a million pieces. I'm very happy that you trust me enough to introduce you to all these things. She removed the blindfold from Vera's face. Now lie down on the bed, I'm going to straddle that pretty face of yours, let's see how skilled you are. Joan was now naked and her insecurity started to show.

I think your beautiful Joan please don't be ashamed of yourself. Vera walked over to her and placed soft kisses on the scars. I know you like to be in control, but let me make love to you tonight. "Trust me, I just want to make you feel pleasure" Joan sighed before nodding her head in agreement, The women carefully lowered herself onto Vera's Face She wanted to hear Joan cry out her name in the throes of passion. 

Well get to work, then deputy. Vera eagerly runs her tongue up and down Joan's wet slit moaning deeply at the taste of her "Hmmm, my deputy this feels so fucking good". The younger women licked and sucked the clit into her mouth, which caused the Governor to  
vigorously grind her hips against Vera's mouth. Feeling her orgasm approaching, she cries out loudly as she shook and came. 

Coming down from her high the women started to cry " please can you just hold me.  
Joan felt so embarrassed and couldn't stop the tears from falling. Listen, we all need comfort im always here for you Vera said reassuringly as she ran her fingers through Joan's hair. Thank you for trusting me it means more to me than you know. Plus, you sound very sexy calling out my name.

Vera held Joan until she fell asleep and for the first time both women felt safe.

A few hours later Joan woke up and stared at the sleeping women before whispering in her ear. "I heard you touching yourself last night, usually I would punish you, but you've brought something new out in me". She grins evilly before reaching down to rub Vera's clit. Look at me, I need to see you come.

Fuck Joan, yes yes, I need to come. "It turns me on how much you need release Your practically. fucking my fingers right now". Such a dirty little minx. Now Let go for me Vera. FUCKKKK JOANNNN the women screamed as a strong orgasm ripped through her body.

Can't we just stay in bed all day. I really can't be bothered with work today. "No Vera if I have to put up with those idiots you do too, plus we wouldn't get much rest at home now would we". Joan you seriously need to stop looking at me like that, it freaks me out, I aim to scare everyone, my dear I will meet you in the car. Joan chuckles evilly as she goes back to the bedroom and pulls out a video camera. Oh my Vera we have only just begun.


	5. The animal within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long can this happiness last<  
> Danger lurks around the corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support  
> I know its not the best, but it means a lot that people like it ^. ^  
> Feel free to leave comments if you like

"Joan we can't do this here its too risky. " Hmm Denial doesn't suit you Vera I can feel the desperation in your voice, the heat building inside you. If I reached down between your legs, you would find it very difficult to resist me. The thrill of this is more arousing than you care to admit, I promise that no one will see us now sit down and touch yourself. Vera had an evil glint in her eye.

She pulled out some handcuffs, then walked over to the Governor and whispered slowly. "Let's see how long you can resist this time knowing that you're not allowed to touch me. Joan looked back at her with uncertainty "Vera i don't think i can do this". You can trust me if there is anything I do that you don't like just tell me and I'll stop.

The younger women took her clothes off slowly, deliberately teasing her mistress. "Oh Vera seeing you at this angle is very erotic, I bet your clit is throbbing, begging to be touched. "Oh yes, Joan fuck me", Vera says as she starts to fuck herself. Feeling overwhelmed by all the sensations her hips start bucking furiously and she covers her mouth to stifle the moans as the orgasm takes over her body.

"My deputy that was quite a display you put on but i believe you've forgotten something, I'm very wet over here and require assistance, show me your loyalty. Vera straddles the other women before their lips meet in a passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Joan rubs her knee against Vera's sensitive clit, which makes her body jolt forward suddenly. If you keep doing that I'm going to come again. Oh no my pet you have a job to do first remember, now be a good girl and uncuff me.

The sight of Vera between her legs obeying every command gave Joan a rush. Yes fuck me hardplease I need it. Fuelled by lust Vera thrusts her tongue deeply into the quivering women above. The moans and begs get louder, she goes to rub Joan's clit applying just the right amount of pressure to send the Governor over the edge. The older woman grabs her head tightly as she rides out the last of her orgasm before slumping back into the chair. "One can not deny the animal within my dear". It's my turn to satisfy you now, bend over my desk.

So I can taste the sweetness between your legs. Already so wet and prepared for me not that I'm surprised Joan says in a soft voice. Vera moaned quietly as she felt that soft tongue lick inside her pussy. Ohhh god this feels good Joan I love you please don't stop, yes, that's it, give yourself to me only I can make you come. Vera comes hard crying out her name, her whole body shaking. Watching you come undone in my arms will always be a sight to see, but there still needs to be a punishment for you handcuffing me.

I'm the one who is in control here." Oh Joan You're not going to tie me to the bed again are you. Hmm, wait until later, and anyway don't look so frightened Vera its only me Joan says with a smirk. As Vera leaves the room little did she know that someone had seen everything that just happened. It was Bea Smith and she ran back to tell the other women. "No fucking way Vinegar Tits has been fucking the Governor", Boomer said in shock, No one is to say a word just get on with your jobs.

Hey gambaro can I talk to you for a minute.Yeah, what do you want Smith. "You still pissed off at the freak for taking your fags away. Your fucking right, I am plus that bitch Bennett has been acting too big for her boots recently sucking up to the boss. I just saw them fucking in the office Bea said with disgust in her voice.

I'm surprised that stuck up cow knows what a fuck even is. "Well you want your fags back then I have a plan". The riot was in full swing outside in the courtyard. Vera went to check out the cells to see who was Missing when she saw 4 women standing in front with their hoods up. "Get back to your units" suddenly she was punched in the face and they grabbed her. "Just fucking stay quiet" gambaro said as she held a shiv to her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas tomorrow woooo


	6. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little do they know how much danger they are in

"Joan won't let you get away with this" Vera said confidently. "Watch your fucking mouth you you are in no position to threaten us, we aren't scared of that freak" Juice punched the frightened women in the face which caused her to cough up blood. Joan had that horrible feeling build up in her chest suddenly as she rushed to the CCTV room. Upon seeing the mysterious figures gather in the corridor, the officers nervously wait to see what happens next. 

"Oi freak we've got your girlfriend here now do what we say or she gets it. Everyone in the room went silent, shocked by what they heard. "Looks like she isn't straight after all" Joan's upper lip twitched at the offensive comment Linda made, the thought of these animals hurting the one person she cared so much about. 

The beautiful women she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, made the Governor's body shake with pure rage, no one was going to calm her down  
now. " I will deal with these pigs EVERYONE ELSE LEAVE NOW!" The anger and hurt in her voice was clearly evident. 

<. >Joan think about what you're doing this could put Vera in more danger, Mr Channing said, trying to reason with the woman, but to no avail. Do not tell me what to do, I will not let those prisoners have control I run this prison. Derek angrily yelled, Its your neck on the line here Ferguson is it worth throwing your job away for.

Joan completely ignored him and quickly made her way down the corridor anxiously checking every corner until she heard a Scream which made the hairs on her body stand up. One of the women gives juice a syringe filled with infected blood. Have fun living with hepatitis C you fucked up bitch, Vera desperately tried to fight her off, but it was a futile attempt " LET HER GO NOW! "Joan growled.

Fuck off freak we are just getting started, then Stella grabs a shiv from her hoodie and holds it to the small woman's throat. Give us back our smokes, then we will let her go. You put an officer's life at risk just because of your fucking fags your all pathetic. All of a sudden Joan saw red and lunged at juice not caring what would happen to her. 

The women underestimated Ferguson's strength, "Tell me Gambaro why I shouldn't fucking end your life right now". You've made a horrible enemy of me. Her grip on the scared women's throat got tighter and tighter. No one gives a shit about you, you're completely worthless. Vera stared at Joan with tears in her eyes, "please don't do this she isn't worth it you know that, she said in a whisper... Defeated, Joan let juice fall to the floor before rushing over to Vera "Its ok I'm here I'm sorry" what did they do to you.

The younger women passed out from shock. The other officers arrived, staring in shock at the scene before them, Ms Bennett needs to be taken to medical immediately. She will be ok Joan said to herself. A bit of time later the riot had ended all the women went back to their cells Satisfied that Smith was their new top dog. What the fuck did you do that for, Bea yelled in irritation. 

I specifically said to intimidate the freak not actually hurt Ms Bennett in front of her. Stella Smirked "you should have seen her go for Juice she was like a wild animal. That wasn't  
fucking funny you just stood there shitting yourself Gambaro yelled back. Joan waited anxiously by Vera's side holding her hand "if I had gotten there sooner, you wouldn't have been hurt this is all my fault. "

I wanted to kill them for what they did. You mean so much to me, I kept telling myself that I'm not going to develop feelings for another women, But that all changed when I met you. "Aww, who would have thought The scary Governor could be such a romantic person" Vera said  
quietly, ignoring the glare she got from the older women. "Just stay with me tonight, please Joan" I'm not leaving your side until I'm sure you will be ok. Joan watched over her for the whole night.

Joan slowly run her hands through Vera's hair softly with her leather gloves. Everything will be ok, I won't let anyone hurt you again, that's a promise. A few days later Joan sits alone in her office "Mr Jackson can you send Bea Smith up, please her hands started twitching as she could, her father's voice again" you always blame others for your own failings. You've allowed yourself to develop feelings for that pathetic woman. Joan shot him a cold glare "Don't you dare talk about her like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been updating rather consistently but I'm going to take a break for a few days .  
> Got to rest my brain  
> Thanks for.the support on the stories


	7. Breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary just have to read it I'm afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up in the next few chapters  
> As always, thanks for reading

Bea Smith anxiously entered the governor's office. There was a very uneasy feeling in the air as both women stared each other down. "You may have cemented your top dog status for now smith but how long will it be before that tough exterior crumbles, Letting all that power go to your head is a very dangerous move. "What was it you were hoping to achieve by starting that god forsaken riot. 

"The lengths those pathetic women will go to for a few smokes completely sickens me". Already facing life in jail for the murder of Brayden Holt wasn't enough. "You had some fucking nerve to endanger the life of miss Bennett, someone who I care deeply for. At this moment the anger was steadily rising inside Joan, The normally composed woman was on the verge of losing control. The apology on Bea's tongue instantly dissolved at the venomous words the Governor was spewing. 

"Who you care for give me a fucking break you freak. That bitch needed to be knocked down a peg or two. You're not as strong as you make out either, You completely broke down seeing her in that state. As Bea goes to leave she delivers the final blow. Be careful who you threaten Governor" or next time things will be a lot worse for your so called lover.

If looks could kill Smith would be lying in a pool of her own blood. Fists pummel down on the desk in rage, a chair was flung towards the window which caused it to shatter. " You will regret ever making an enemy of me. You don't run this prison I do. Later that night, Joan returns home to Vera. She felt immense pain going through her body just the agonizing thought of seeing her in a lot of pain and not being able to help her. "Joan where are you".

"I'm here I'm not going anywhere". People I care about get hurt because of me, Vera those women nearly killed you. Joan please don't blame yourself for this We have been together for months now I love you and I always will. Plus did I mention I find you very sexy. Yes, you may have mentioned it a few times my dear, Joan playfully rolled her eyes causing Vera to laugh.

"I can return to work soon". "You will do no such thing ms Bennett " the main thing you need to do now is rest and gain your strength back. The tired women soon falls asleep nuzzling Joan's breasts. "Those women won't dare lay a hand on you ever again, I will make sure of that. They will face severe consequences.

The next day there is a lot of tension brewing inside the prison. "I'm the one who's in charge here, not you.."You're the worst type of top dog there is Smith, how long will it be before you kill one of us Franky yelled back. "You don't give a shit about these women all that matters to you is asserting power over everyone". Just like that freak Ferguson. Most of the women cheered for Franky and sided with her. 

Everyone went silent when they saw Joan walk past. Juice made a dig "Hey psycho how's the freak lover hope the bitch fucking dies". The governor looked back at her with a stare that could make even the strongest person quiver with fear. She entered her office and sat down, conjuring up a plan on what to do about these pigs.

The next night most of the women were in their cells except for one. Linda escorted Gambaro to the shower block. "Hey, there is more than enough room for one more you know. "In your fucking dreams Lucy" Linda said, trying not to gag at the thought in her head. Most of the officers clocked off for the night and Joan carefully made her way down. She turned the CCTV cameras away from the area and quietly sneaked in.

Gambaro was oblivious to the danger she was now in. As she started to shower there was a bang on the door which caused her to yell. Who the fuck is there. The nervous women quickly her clothes and quickly headed towards the door, but who she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. See not so strong without your crew here, are you.. Aww, what's the matter juice, pussy got your tongue Joan said to antagonize her. I'm not fucking scared of you Ferguson.

The feeling is mutual there. I should have killed you when I had the chance, do you honestly think anyone would even give a shit about someone horrible like you. I'd be doing the world a favour. No one will miss you, you're nothing to anyone in here , Joan said angrily. Gambaro spat venom back at the governor, but little did she know that it was a big mistake, wait till Vinegar Tits comes back I will fucking make sure to kill the bitch this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted there to be a more evil side to Smith in this story makes things more interesting 
> 
> Now I do like her don't get me wrong, but it was mostly her fault why Joan went downhill in season 3


	8. Bloodshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty much what the title says here

Joan slowly puts on her leather gloves, then she pulls out a Shiv. The pure terror on Gambaro's face upon realizing that she was going to die. Joan holds it to her neck and said in a tone laced with venom. "This is what you filthy rats did to my Vera, did you laugh while she was pleading for her life. "She wakes up during the night screaming, from the nightmares, I've seen the bruises on her body You will pay dearly for this.

"Look please don't kill me, I was just doing what Bea told us to do" Juice said in a desperate attempt to escape. Ha why doesn't it surprise me that you of all people would put the blame solely on someone else. Do you show any pity for what your actions have done to people. Raping countless women, getting off on their fear, "Does that make you feel big and powerful knowing that their life is in your hands". 

"I'd be doing the world a favour by killing you". "Your a Fucking psycho bitch Ferguson you really think that people wouldn't know it was you who did all this. Ah, but on the contrary, I have my own way of doing things, there would be no proof whatsoever of tying me to your "unfortunate death".

Gambaro goes to kick Ferguson in the stomach, but it proves a futile move as she is wrestled down to the floor. Come on juice I expected more from someone who claims to pull the strings in this prison. Gambaro gets up, only to feel the shiv slice into her stomach. "Someone help me please". Blood pours out of the wound and onto the tiles below, Joan stabs her again in the neck. As the women starts to choke on her own blood, she stares at Ferguson one last time and sticks her middle finger up at the smirking women. " You will never hurt another woman again.

Joan slips away unnoticed by anyone, a ghostly grin planted on her face, knowing that what she did today was for the greater good. She drives back home to see Vera sleeping soundly on the sofa softly snoring away. Joan quietly goes into the kitchen and pours a glass of wine before joining her on the sofa. The moonlight shines onto Vera"s skin giving it a radiant glow. "What did i do to derserve someone so beautiful like you". She says as her warm hands slowly make their way down The sleeping Woman's body.

Vera winces as she still felt quite a bit of pain from the bruises. It's ok my darling let me give you a massage I will be as gentle as possible. " Hmmm ok Joan whatever you say" Vera said playfully. "Behave yourself my dear, I merely want to help ease your pain. The soft hands carefully massaged her back. She could feel how tender the bones were so she also placed soft kisses over her body.

"Mmm Joan this feels nice please keep going" the Governor goes to gently massage her breasts, before taking one into her mouth. Slowly swirling her tongue around the nipple, the sweet moans she hears from Vera enables her to carry on. A gloved hand reaches down to her underwear. "Lean back into me". Joan starts her tender ministrations she runs her fingers up and down her wet slit before pushing two fingers inside her. Vera cries out at the sudden intrusion before relaxing. 

The older woman slowly nips and sucks on her neck. There was nothing rough about their lovemaking this time, it was sensual, passionate, when Vera reached her orgasm and cried out Joan's name both women just looked at each other with love in their eyes. I thought you said I was just going to get a massage. You know I can't resist you Vera your everything to me Joan said with a smug smile .

10 minutes later the phone rings, Vera rushed to answer it. " Lucy Gambaro was found stabbed to death in the shower block". Ok we will be right there, "Oh fucking hell Joan please tell me you didn't do this". "That animal didn't deserve to live for what she did to you and other women, We could both go down for this shit Vera yelled. No one will ever find out about this I did it to protect you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys this was the darkest chapter I've written so far well in the beginning anyway


	9. Am I a monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both women talk about their painful past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does mention physical abuse so just thought I would say

It's in the early hours of the morning, An eerie silence sweeps through the prison. Joan patrols the corridors aimlessly, she goes back to her office and unlocked the filing cabinet. In a plastic bag lies the murder weapon and the blood stained leather gloves, A carnivorous grin plastered across her face.

"Joan can't you see what this woman is doing, you're starting to lose control of the situation, you've always had to hurt people just for the sake of it, I raised you to be a better woman than this now Get her out of your life Ivan said furiously. " You have walked over me my whole life, never once did I get your approval, what kind of father beats his own daughter when she lost at a fencing tournament.

I love Vera and I won't let anyone get in the way of that. I took the right precautions to make sure no one would suffer at the hands of that rapist anymore. Tears ran down her face that strong resolve slowly started to disintegrate and she didn't know that Vera had witnessed everything that just happened. Hey Joan its ok, please talk to me don't shut me out".

"No No you didn't hear any of that please I can't be hurt again don't hurt me". The older women's cries became more frantic. Vera"s heart shattered into a thousand pieces, "I promised you Joan that I'm always here I'll never judge you. I don't feel any remorse for what I've done, I'm scared something is deeply wrong with me.

"I'm just a psychopath like Fletcher said. Vera wrapped her arms around Joan and gently kissed her on the forehead before brushing away the tears, she had rarely seen this emotional side of her. We will get through all of this together, I'm not giving up on you. I've got my battle wounds too, you never forget about them, but I do feel that it helps to talk about these things. "I can't, not yet, please just give me a bit of time The governor said in a whisper.

""I was 14 and started dating this boy from school things were going well between us but one night as he kissed me goodbye on the porch my mother came out and saw what happened. She grabbed me by the arm dragged me into the house and struck my body multiple times with the belt. Saying I was always a disappointment to her I was ugly nobody would ever want me. Imagine your own mother looking down at you like that. "Was never allowed any friends at all.

I turned 16 and was invited to a party one night, mom reluctantly agreed to let me go. A man spiked my drink He took me into the bathroom and raped me repeatedly, when he left I got a cab home, was in so much pain. Mom took one look at me then said, hmm with the way you're dressed you were asking for it so don't come crying to me. I sat in my room and cried for hours. 

"Vera I'm so sorry that happened to you, why didn't you tell me this sooner. "For the last 25 years I've carried that burden with me, always thought it was my fault. Guess I thought that if I pretended it didn't happen and tried to focus on my work that pain would go away but it's always there in my mind. "Maybe you should have just let those women kill me Joan Vera says sadly. "Then I may as well be dead too my dear, I can not imagine my life without you now. Do not say these words again.

"You're a beautiful, intelligent women Vera, the confidence you have shown since I've mentored you has been remarkable, those scars mean you're a fighter, overcoming all the nasty stuff that bitter twisted mother of yours did. My father was exactly the same. Constantly pushed me to succeed in life.

Second place was never good enough in his eyes, I never knew what had happened to my mother. Every time I would ask him, he would go into a rage and beat me. "From the one picture I've seen of her. She was beautiful,had long wavy black hair, blue eyes. Vera smiled "well you clearly take after her then as to me your the most breathtaking women I've ever laid eyes on. Aww look the big bad Governor has started blushing, Vera I'm going to tell you this once I DO NOT BLUSH.


	10. Comfort and Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a more in depth explanation of Joan's traumatic past

"Jianna what are you doing here". All these years I've seen the unbearable pain and guilt that you have carried with you all this time, its ok to move on. Jianna said with a smile as her hand touched Joan's cheek. "Please stay here I don't want to lose either of you I love you both so much, the tears run down her face. Vera is a lovely woman, Joan I can see how happy she has made you over the last 6 months. The hallucination suddenly fades, but Joan Looks in horror at the sight before her.

"I killed you, what the fuck are you doing here. Gambaro smirks "Go grab the freak fucker Stella". "Joan please help me Vera yells in fear, Not so strong now are You "Governor". "Let her go now or I will make your lives a living hell Ferguson yells in pure rage. "Have fun watching your girlfriend suffer Lucy Taunted as she laughed. The women take turns punching and kicking Vera, not paying any attention to her cries of agony.

A blade is held to The smaller women's neck. "Don't let them kill me Joan please".... Joan Joan hey its ok wake up. "You were having a nightmare, No one will hurt you I promise. The older women looked around the house her hands were shaking like mad. Her voice cracked as she spoke. They had a knife to your neck was completely powerless to do anything. Maybe it's better if we don't see each other any more, I can't have your life put in danger any more. I can't lose another person I love.

Vera felt heartbroken by what Joan just said. You don't get to do that to me, I don't give a shit what all the officers think about this, I love you and we will get through all of this together you're not getting rid of me that easily. "But fletcher still has a thing for you doesn't he?. "That was just a stupid crush I had back then. You're the only person I have ever fallen for like this. All those times that we made love, its more than just having sex, I feel such a strong connection with you and there are times when I think I'm not good enough for you, you'll just get bored with me.

I do struggle with opening up to people about a lot of things Vera Im not the most ideal person to be in a relationship with. But please never ever doubt my love for you, even you just being near me Makes me feel a lot more safe and relaxed. Now please come and lie down next to me. "Your astonishing beauty never fails to amaze me, the way your eyes sparkle in the night, how your body has that Radiant glow after we've made love. A beautiful flower that blooms in the morning sun.

Vera blushed, "you're the most exquisite women ive have ever laid eyes on Joan. What you just said means more than you even know, I'm glad you've put so much trust in me, I know that it's really hard to do so I appreciate all of this, your My fighter. I heard you calling out a woman's name earlier when you were having that bad dream. Joan sighed sadly before sitting up. 25 years ago I worked at a prison called Blackmoor.

"There was a prisoner there called Jianna. "She was often targeted by the other women, Over time I started getting these feelings for her". I did love her, but that love was never really reciprocated, it was more of just having someone there to comfort her. One evening I saw her on the stairs, she had been crying and there was a bruise right above her eye. It made me really angry how the fuck could you beat up a pregnant woman. A couple of weeks later Jianna gave birth to a beautiful baby boy called Shane. 

"He was a little angel, her face lit up in awe". "But soon Social services intervened and Shane was taken away". It completely destroyed her, she ended up committing suicide later that night. "Joan I'm so sorry". Upon seeing what those women did to you I couldn't contain that rage inside me. History couldn't repeat itself again, I can't lose the only good thing that's still in my life. "Hey None of this was your fault, you risked your life and job to protect me. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't be here right now. 

"Let's get some sleep now ok". Vera wrapped her arms around Joan and placed gentle kisses on her breasts and neck, causing Ferguson to moan softly... "Vera if you keep doing that, you're definitely not getting any rest tonight" Joan purred in the other woman's ear. I was merely kissing you good night my dear." Hmmm, ok well you better not get yourself off in the middle of the night. Vera chuckled "oh I wouldn't dream of it Governor".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope they explore more of her past in the next season . Plus with Vera comforting Joan throughout all of this I wanted this chapter to have a more sentimental feel to it.
> 
> Anyway if you like please leave kudos as it has been motivating me a lot with these stories.


	11. The wolf leads the lamb to slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Joan's feud continues to build

Mmm, that smells really nice Joan." I've just whipped up some eggs, bacon, plus some fruit as your appetite has started to come back now. Still weary from sleep Vera looked wide eyed, "You want to whip me?". "My darling Vera haven't you learned by now that you making sexual innuendos like that just turns me on".

"Should I just fuck you on the kitchen table", Taste the sweet ambrosia between your thighs, curling my fingers to hit the spot that has you seeing stars. " Bend over the table, Joan says in a sultry whisper. I need you to fuck me Vera pleads, arching her hips towards the older women. "What was that"Joan asked as she pulled Vera back by the hair but not painfully so. Please Mistress I need. to come. That's better My pet Beg for the orgasm that your desperately craving for.

Those fingers trace up her wet slit, teasing the delicate flesh that pulses with every touch. Joan gently blows on Vera"s clit, the vibrations caused her to momentarily lose balance "Fuck yes yes Mistress". Joan kisses her neck, hiding that smug look that formed across her face,. The lion bows before the mouse. The governor wouldn't normally kneel but for the women she loves, she would do anything without hesitation.

That hot tongue traced soft circles around her clit before sucking firmly, hips started to buck wildly as she increased the speed and licked more firmly. Vera holds onto the table, her orgasm reaches its crescendo. She comes hard crying out Joan's name, heart beats rapidly against her rib cage as the doe eyed women comes down from the orgasmic high. 

"I Believe that You have a job to do now pet". Work for your reward, Vera unknowingly licks her lips before walking over to Joan. Lips meet in a heated kiss, soft breathy moans of approval come from Joan"s mouth. That familiar Heat ignites in her lower belly, as those Small gentle hands reach down to rub the tiny bundle of nerves, they gaze upon one another lovingly.

Vera admired the elegant women standing before her. Such a far cry for the normally unemotional women who runs the prison. A Gentle soul who just wants to be loved, someone who carries a lot of emotional and physical pain from their past, Even though the women was rather over protective at times. Vera felt In a lot of ways that they were both similar A sense of, relief washed over her when Joan Opened up more, grateful for her trust.

Joan started grinding against her hand, "More please".Vera complied and thrust 4 fingers into her, A deep groan escaped her throat as she chased that impending orgasm. Vera I'm going to come, "Come for Me Joan it's ok I've got you. "That was incredible my dear, I still have so much more to show you yet. "Shit if we hurry now we'll get to work before the traffic starts up. Don't you want any breakfast Joan, Oh, I've already had mine and she tasted really good". 

Tensions were steadily rising within the prison, Juice was killed, more drugs had been brought in' fights were escalating between the women. "Any leads on who killed Gambaro yet Governor? Fletcher asks. "No, we still haven't got any leads, "Here's another problem. Why are there drugs in my prison again, what will it take for you lot to do your jobs properly".

Fletcher stormed off. "Hey Vera how are you feeling, oh I'm doing a lot better now thanks. "One thing I can't understand is why your wasting time with that mental case, Can't you see Joan has you wrapped around her finger just a good fuck to her that's all ". I really loved you Vera don't just throw that away like its nothing. He suddenly turned nasty and pushed her against the wall. "Your fucking sick in the head. "UNHAND HER NOW mr Fletcher". 

"You ever hurt her again, there will be trouble now go home". "He said that everything was a lie, I would never ever hurt you Vera Please you have to believe me. Vera wanted to believe her but maybe she was kidding herself that any of this was real "Was that all I was to you Joan, a good fuck?.... Upon hearing those words Joan felt pain in her chest. "How can you ever think that, Vera I love you don't listen to what nonsense that man is saying. I make love to you. Because you're the one that I desire , There will never be anybody else.

The younger women wept silently as Joan hugged her. The governor's face twitched, her eyes were angry at seeing the red mark on Vera neck. Later that night Joan was still at the prison, Vera went home earlier that day. Bea calls out to her, How long can she last this time Freak. "Your losing respect from the women Smith, they know that true nature. Those chinks in your armour are cracking now, couldn't even protect your own daughter what was her name again Debbie right. 

Her death is squarely pinned on your shoulders. "Starting a battle that you couldn't win was a foolish move to make there is no chance now so just give it up". "stay away from Vera I mean it, severe consequences will ensue if you don't". Joan smiled smugly before walking back to the office. She opens the cabinet once again and glares at the murder weapon... You will pay Smith.

The next day all the women gather at the canteen, laughing, talking amongst one another. Joan spots her opportunity, taking out some Rohypnol, and a little knife, she crushes the tablets before putting them in a cup of tea. Bea quickly rushes back clearly in a very irate mood, to Ferguson's surprise and drinks the tea. A couple of minutes later she falls to the floor. Joan drags her to her cell and pulls out the shiv. Bea's handprints were all over the murder weapon.

A cell toss has been scheduled for the next day. As fletcher and mr Jackson toss all the belongings out, they spot the murder weapon under smith's bed. "You Fucking killed her" Stella yelled. "No hey, get the fuck off me, I didn't do this someone framed me, From the corner of the corridor The governor smiled knowing that her plan had worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Damn auto correct thing really got on my nerves writing this. 😲


	12. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blamed for the death of Gambaro, Bea struggles to keep her top dog status  
> A. bit of drama ensues between Vera and Joan

Bea anxiously paces around the confined space of the cell. Fear and anger courses through her veins, "I didn't fucking kill her some fucking bastard framed me" she screamed. Joan Ferguson suddenly appears, eyes glaring wildly at the sight of this now more vulnerable woman, That evil smirk spreads across her face.

"Most of the women are after your blood now Smith, That harsh fall from grace. How many more people will become hurt under your command, The Governor whispers in her ear, "we aren't much different you and i. Both of us will take whatever means necessary to keep things in control. Threatening me was a dangerous thing to do "Queen Bea". You haven't a single ally by your side now, completely alone.

Bea shot Joan a cold stare. This was your fucking doing wasn't it plant this whole thing on me. What is this like some pissing contest or something to see who holds power over the women, she said quietly. You have no facts to base your dramatic theories Smith. Every night you'll be looking over your shoulder, not knowing when those women will want revenge. 

You'll know what true fear is like. The words sting like rubbing salt into a open wound, How is your little fucktoy these days anyway Bea said in a bitter tone of voice. Joan grabs her by the face, hands roughly squeezing her jaw Before she leaves the cell without uttering a single word, Joan wanted to kill her.

Meanwhile, in the staff room, hey Vera we're going to grab a few drinks after work you're welcome to join us Lnda asked . The deputy ponders the question for a few minutes, but those hurtful words that fletcher said to her a few days ago play again and again in her mind. Your nothing more then a good fuck to her that's all." you know what fuck it yeah I'll go along. Fletcher entered the room, there was a bit of a tense atmosphere. "I just wanted to apolgize for my actions yesterday Vera.... I just don't want to see you hurt by that woman".

The younger women gave him a small smile reassuring him that eveything was forgotten about. "To be honest fletcher I think maybe what you said the other day was true, maybe I was just someone she could control and fuck whenever she felt like it. I really did love her so much, it was foolish of me to even believe that someone like that could be capable of loving anyone to be honest. "Don't say that sort of stuff about yourself, we've known each other for years, things may have ended bad between us but you will find someone who will love you for you Fletcher said as he gave her a hug.

Joan walks in abruptly. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything here, " she said, trying for anger, but sounding more hurt than anything else. Fletcher left the room quickly, Vera we need to have a proper chat after work.. You've distanced yourself for me, you looked pretty happy cosying up to Mr fletcher just then. "I've already made plans tonight governor Vera spat back and she slammed the door shut. 

At around half 12 Joan becomes nervous as Vera hasn't returned yet. She grabs her car keys and drives towards the direction of the pub where everyone was. Everyone else was practically smashed, Linda and Will staggered around singing What a wonderful world. Vera couldnt stop laughing, all that panic and worry went away for a bit. Fletcher goes to sit next to her, they start chatting, He goes in to kiss her on the lips and his hand tries to fo under her dress. Little did either of them know that Joan had just witnessed the whole event unfold. 

Vera nudged him away " Fletcher no I don't want this, Come on That freak won't find out. Vera slaps him across the face. That "Freak is my girlfriend you've just been trying to turn me against her so i would jump into bed with you is that it?. Everyone is you just can't see what I can. As the Pub wasn't too far from Joan's house, The younger women walked back there.

She knocks on the door, Nerves fluttering through her body. Joan answered, she was just wearing a silk robe, that showed generous cleavage. Those smooth long legs and her long wavy hair, the little strands of silver almost shone in the night. The older's women's eyes hardened and her nostrils flared.

Joan invites her in." I saw the both of you kissing earlier, he touched your breasts, did you enjoy when he touched you The older women said angrily. No Joan I pushed him away.. Look over these few days I've been distant I know. He said I was. just someone your fucking so you can hold control over me. Joan took two long strides forward and pinned Vera against the wall. Wait your fucking spying on me now, you're telling me to trust you and then this happens. Don't take those insecurities out on me. "I know your hurting, but please if we can't trust, then what's the point of us being together. 

Joan's long fingers caressed her throat... "were you doing all this thinking it would make me jealous". "Seeing him touching what is mine, did you ever scream out his name like you do mine,. Teasing me like this is a very dangerous Game Ms Bennett. I'm not your property Joan, Vera yelps out as Joan roughly sucks and nips at the sensitive point on her neck, a red mark will surely appear there tomorrow." No, but your the one i want to spend the rest of my life with. Now go upstairs and await my instructions. You will feel the most intense pleasure ever tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your liking it so far please leave kudos or comments, be they good or bad.  
> Next chapter will certainly be a explicit one for sure, given what I'm thinking in my head 😜


	13. The lioness toys with the mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera has been a naughty girl.....  
> Need I say more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not going to let those hateful comments bother me. Don't like don't read its as simple as that. But for the people who have left nice comments thank you very much I appreciate it' ^.^

"Now go on the bed and don't move until I give you permission" her mistress whispered hotly in her ear. Vera couldn't help but Moan out and tried to touch Joan but her hands were soon tied down. Joan slaps her breasts, 'Naughty girl, such a pity you can't follow my instructions, but no matter, I will just have to keep teasing you which will please me greatly.

She left the bedroom for a few minutes. She reappeared not a moment too soon and Vera went silent at the sight. Joan Ferguson Standing in the doorway wearing Thigh high stiletto boots, a leather corset that barely covered her breasts and a pair of black lacy knickers. Vera struggled to find the words, that wetness started running down her thighs, I need you to fuck me now" She says in a desperate plea.

Get on your knees and spread your legs for me. Joan yanks her hair back forcefully. Such a responsive deputy I have, Your already arching those hips towards me, who would have thought that sweet innocent Vera would have such interesting sexual desires. Joan eyed her up like a lioness getting ready to pounce on its prey. She pushes her thumb down hard on the younger's women clit, which caused Vera to cry out.

Joan leant over Vera, "He will never touch you again. She bites at the tender flesh of that small, delicate body, "Sit on my face now". The harshness of the words sent shivers down Vera's spine, but she would do anything to please her Domina. "Do you need that release, for me to run my tongue up and down your wet pussy. Yes, I need it please. "That eagerness to obey is one of your best traits my pet".

Vera holds onto the headboard, The older women Deliberately moves slowly, swirling her tongue around the pulsing centre. "Hmm Oh Mistress Yes Fuck". She starts grinding against her mouth. Needing to orgasm badly, their eyes meet in an intense stare. The pleasure is mounting, Joan licks harder and faster. Her fingers push deeper towards Vera's g-spot. Oh Fucking hell I'm going to come."That's it my dirty little minx come in my mouth. Her fluids coated Joan's face and her body shook vigorously as The orgasm was overpowering. 

You will take everything I give you tonight Vera. Complete submission to my every need, Unable to function without my permission. Seeing you in this position has made me rather wet, but my Dear the night is still young. Can you resist that urge to touch me, or does punishment seem like the more necessary option. I must wonder what your mother would think about all of this, Her daughter willingly submitting to her boss. Please don't drag her into this Vera said, shaking her head.

Joan takes Vera's hand, leading her to this room that had a padlock on it. She unlocks it and Vera nervously enters the room, her mouth widened in shock. It was like a BDSM dungeon in there, sex toys, whips, even a machine. "Joan do you run a brothel in here or something". Her mistress chuckled deeply, no My sweet Vera I intend to use this stuff only on you.

"Now if there is anything you do not like just tell me and I will stop, remember that all of this is entirely consensual". Joan rubs Vera firmly between her legs "but Judging by how wet you are I don't think you'll be begging for me to stop"."Now get down on your knees My little whore", Usually Vera would be offended, but those words sounded so hot coming from Joan"s mouth. " so wanting to taste my cunt aren't you?

"Yes mistress". "Oh on the contrary, you must Work for the privilege to satisfy me". Touch yourself, but your orgasm is denied until I approve. But I... Joan looks down at her with piercing eyes, Remember who your loyalty lies with for it would be such a shame to see that nice arse of yours all red and sore, you wouldn't want to see me disappointed now Vera.

Her deputy starts to rub herself, she gasps at the intrusion. "Say my name while you fuck yourself, Joan reaches down to slap Vera's clit, which causes the smaller women to arch her back. "Fuck Joan please I Need to come". How much do you really want it, pet tell me the desires you have. FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE, I'M WILLING TO TAKE EVERYTHING YOU WILL GIVE ME. Joan went wide eyed before a dangerous smile planted across her face, Good girl.

Joan removes her clothes, Vera licks her lips before she started leaving soft open mouthed kisses on her thighs, "Mmm yes that's good" Joan moans out. Vera licks her slit, moaning at the taste of her. Sweet like honey, she couldn't get enough. Joan gently grabbed Veras"s head, giving her more room to grind herself against her mouth. Even after all the times they have made love, it still surprises Vera how she can bring the Governor to a Quivering mess. "Make me come fuck me hard. 

As you wish "Governor". She sucked Joan"s clit into her mouth, Thrusting three fingers into her firmly, she winced as The older women's grip got tighter on her hair. "This Feels so fucking good I'm going to come.... Verrrraaaaaa. Joan screamed out as she rode out her orgasm, Vera gently started to lick her clit again, I can't "I'm too sensitive. 

"Now it's my turn... Bend over the table Vera". Joan goes over to a drawer, grabs a paddle and a strap on. How you leave your body so open to me will always turn me on. But punishment before pleasure right, Joan starts to spank Vera hard, "you will not see that imbecile any more, I love you (smack) The only one who can touch you intimately is me (Smack. I never wanted him to touch me its you who I want to be with not him I promise Vera cries out. (Smack " I could do this for hours Do I need to stop (Smack). The younger woman was about to say yes, but then Joan threw the paddle down and thrusted into her. 

The moans and Begs of approval were making Joan's mind go delirious with need. As her speed increased the base of the strap on was rubbing against her clit, the heat in her lower belly was growing more and more, Fuck Joan make me come Vera kept chanting over and over. Suddenly the phone starts ringing. THE governor reluctantly answered, but both women's orgasms were imminent "FUCKKKK OFFFF MR FLETCHER they both screamed out.

As they each come down from their high. Oh for fuck sake, everybody within a 5 mile radius probably heard that Joan yelled in frustration. Well, we better get to work. "Joan I can barely walk plus not to mention I'm gonna have a fucking bruise on my arse now. But I know how hurt you were by what happened and I honestly apologize, I shouldn't have ever doubted your love for me. "It's Ok Vera but in the future we both need to talk more about these things".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song kind of gave me the idea
> 
> Poison by Alice Cooper https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Qq4j1LtCdww


End file.
